suddenly_became_a_princess_one_dayfandomcom-20200215-history
Lovely Princess
Lovely Princess is the title of a novel that Athanasia read before being reincarnated as the princess with the same name from this novel. In the novel the princess is destined to be executed by her father at the age of 18 years old, and in the novel her step-sister manages to allow her father's cold heart to melt for her and become the daughter that he loved, which led Athanasia to be jealous of Jennette. In the novel Athanasia longed for her father to look at her with the warmth in his eyes that he has for Jennette and for him to call her name dearly as he does hers. Athanasia also wishes for her father to hold her in his arms without pushing her away. But Athanasias father never considered her his daughter. Story Lovely Princess is a romance fantasy novel that was a big hit online. like the title, there are lovely princesses in the book. among the two princesses of the abelian empire, the protagonist is the second princess jennette. the princess is a beautiful lady with an angelic heart, and she is beloved not only by her nation, but by the whole continent. and among those who adore jennette, was her father, emperor claude. to his people, he is praised as a hero and a savior of the nation. but in truth he is a heartless man who killed his elder brother, the proper heir, and sat himself upon the throne. jennette was the kind of person who could melt the heart of even a cold-blooded man like him. claude only learned of jennette's existence when she turned 14. jennette's mother was claude's fiancee. after enraging him and losing her place as his bride-to-be, she died while giving birth to jennette. jennette's aunt tried to protect her niece from claude by hiding her away in the care of the alpheus family.after realizing her existence, claude was cold towards jennette at first. however, princess jennette, being an unbelievably lovable person due to being the protagonist, eventually melted the cold icy fort that was claude. supported by her father, the king, she was wed to prince Alpheus, the best man in the empire fit to be a husband, and lived happily ever after. Athanasia was the first born princess and the same age as jennette. Athanasia's existence was informed to Claude the moment she was born. but, he leaves the child in the palace for concubines. thanks to that, Athanasia grows up to be a fragile princess, always on edge. the first time she ever sees her father is on her ninth birthday. led by the lights and the noise of the banquet, Athanasia leaves the Ruby Palace late that night. where she meets claude in the garden of the emperor's palace. of course, claude turns away and leaves, uninterested. but to a girl like Athanasia who's never received any affection, this was quite a fateful encounter. she tries with all her might to be loved by her father thus growing up into a beauty with both skill and grace. and on the day of Athanasia's debutante when she turned 14, her dream gets shattered into pieces. Athanasia, with her gloomy and foggy disposition, and jennette, bright and cheery as the sun. perhaps it was inevitable that everyone loved jennette more than Athanasia. Athanasia is executed by her father at the age of 18, when she is accused of putting poison in jennette's glass. she was framed, of course. jennette's aunt was behind it all. an elaborate scheme to make her niece the first heir to the throne. which was unnecessary since claude didn't give Athanasia a single thought for the seat in the first place. on the contrary, if she knew it was poisoned she would have gladly drunk that glass herself to save jennette. because if something bad had happened to jennette, it would have saddened claude. Athanasia was a poor, foolish princess. Jennette's aunt must have simply intended to remove her from inheriting the throne, or to have her confined. but claude cannot be underestimated. he killed Athanasia even before she was found guilty. it was her 18th birthday, exactly 9 years after the day she met him for the first time in the garden. eventually the truth was revealed but claude never felt an ounce of guilt or regret on killing his first daughter. jennette suffers from guilt until she is comforted in her fiance's arms and puts the ordeal behind her and the story ends with a "Happily ever after"